The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized various methods and circuits to produce voltage sense circuit. The voltage sense circuits typically received an input voltage and formed an output voltage that was a rectified representation of the input voltage. The voltage sense circuit also generated a zero crossing signal that represented the zero crossing of the input signal. Typically, several operational amplifiers that operated at multiple power supplies were required to produce the voltage sense of circuit. Providing the multiple power supplies to operate the voltage sense circuit increased the cost of the voltage sense circuit.
Accordingly, it is desirable have a voltage sense circuit that does not require multiple power supplies.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor.